The Hippogrif
by smallestcloud47
Summary: This a series about this group of friends that spend a night on a mountain stalked by a hippogriff that kills anyone that trespasses will our heroes Kevin, Lincoln and Elizabeth survive or will something much better or worse happen to them.


THE HIPPOGRIFF

Hi, my name is Lincoln this a story of magic and mystical beasts. For the muggles that are reading this you should stop if you don't believe in magic. If you do keep reading and while your reading this what the use of a gun I heard like a wand but does 1 thing; is that true. Back to the story now it all started 2 days ago, when I 1st heard the story of the hippogriff that stalks the Green Mountains; my town calls it Hippogriff mountain, the muggles call it Scafell Pike. The story says that Hippogriff Mountain used to be a sanctuary for hippogriffs, those hippogriffs used love the humans that visited and were welcomed, if they didn't insult them of course. But one day _, he who should not be named_ came and killed hundreds of hippogriffs, because the hippogriffs protected the town I live in now called Buck Horn. The town that the all mighty Dumbledore was planning to rest in. The mass murder of hippogriffs scared off all the hippogriffs except one family of hippogriffs the alpha family of the sanctuary. The whole family protected the village from _he who should not be named_ , except 2 the injured mother and the baby hippogriff that was only a year old. They hid in a cave in the far side of the mountain far away from the violence _. He who should not be named_ brutally murdered the surviving hippogriffs and went looking for the rest of the family. The baby hippogriff cried out because he didn't hear anymore fighting which led _he wo should not be named_ to them. He found the mom who was injured and thought it was the mother who cried out from her pain. He took his wand and killed her with a forbidden spell. Dumbledore got news of this and avoided the city. _He who should not be named_ was angered and he followed Dumbledore. The baby Hippogriff cried for days and tried to revive his mother and from that day forward the hippogriff vowed to kill all wizards and muggles who trespassed in Hippogriff Mountain. My father told me that story when I was a child on a camping trip, then the day before yesterday my friend Kevin told the story to another friend of mine named Elizabeth and he dared me to spend a whole night in Hippogriff Mountain and I agreed. Elizabeth came too but with way too much food I asked her "why did you bring some much food we're only staying one night ""it's not food, it's magical alarms and traps if the Hippogriff comes and tries to kill us" she said. "The hippogriff doesn't exist it's just a story to scare children" I said "says you, you can't get anything through your skull covered with the worst kept hair ever your hair looks like brown grass." "that's the way I like it, wait a minute did you call stupid" "yup, your only good thing about you is that you can learn and use complicated spells, I'm surprised you don't get knocked back a couple meters from the wind you skeleton." "you're not much better, you're barely heavier than me, the only thing holding you down is your red hair and giant glasses." we were about to reach the flat part of the mountain so we shut up. The grass was as green as snake and the lake was shiny as diamonds. We both said "wow" we set up camp on the side of the mountain where the ground went in giving us a small canopy. We could see deer in the distance and eagles were soaring overhead. There feathers shining like gold in the sun. I got my used nimbus 2000, it used to be broken but I read a book on how to repair a nimbus 2000. I had to find a big branch of the same wood to transfer the charms. It still isn't as good as it would have been if I got a new one but it's better than my nimbus 1700. I got one my muggle fishing pole out and started fishing. I got about 20 medium fish, 5 small fish and one big fish the size of my two thighs together. I headed back to the camp site and said "Elizabeth do you mind cooking the fish today" she said "I'll cook my fish and you'll cook yours"" fine but I'm taking the big fish and if there is an uneven amount I'm taking it"" fine" she said in disapproval. After an hour, Elizabeth started setting the traps and alarms while I set up our tents and sleeping bags I also set up my potions and enchantments of mischief set. I started making pumpkin juice and butterbeer to end the day in a relaxing chair with the best view ever. Elizabeth was sweating when she sat down, then I asked "how's Ravenclaw" "it's awesome, you get to play Wizard chess all the time with the best players ever and we make it a challenge by having to ask each other a question to start your turn and if you get it wrong you lose your turn we also-" Boring ! " and Gryffindor is any better" " actually it is because when the teachers aren't looking we duel in midair with our broomsticks and we race each other with our brooms and-" "how have you not been in trouble I can hear you from my dorm I'm surprised that Kevin can sleep in that dorm without a charm."" Is that what he told you ha that's funny he's the last one to go to sleep"" he always seems tired after class" " he is but he sleeps after the last class before b everyone goes to the common room". Then there was a loud screech from a hippogriff in the distance. The sun was setting but you could see the outline of a hippogriff flying toward us. I took out my wand and said stupify towards the hippogriff but it dodged it. I had fired at least 20 spells at the beast but missed all of them then I heard a sound like thunder and the beast fell. We went to where the beast fell and saw that some of my spells did hit him but grazed him then we saw a small hole on one of the wings and another one through his thigh. Elizabeth said " a gun shot a big one to I'm surprised it's still alive we should take to the village ."


End file.
